


Amulet

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic crap, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: Миранда - ведьма.





	

В любой деревне каждая девчонка знает: если кто-то в семье заболел, нет средства вернее, чем отсечь лапки живому кроту и изготовить из них амулет. Хорошая мать, если заметит, что стала злобно коситься соседка, отправит мужа на охоту, а после — осторожно изымет из тушки поясничный позвонок, чтобы вырезать на нем человеческое лицо. Любой бабке известно: овечье сердце, истыканное иглами, защитит от ведьмы лучше любой молитвы.

В Лондоне, конечно, на подобное высокомерно хмыкнут: глупости, суеверия. Но у палачей неизменно находятся покупатели; виселичные веревки, языки и большие пальцы мертвецов — товар ходовой. 

Миранда — примерная ученица своей матери, достойная наследница своей бабки, и ей доступно значительно больше, чем тем женщинам с тряскими пальцами, что замуровывают в стены черных котов и читают линии судьбы по рукам. Миранда выучилась тончайшему искусству заглядывать в будущее, освоила умение защищать то, что ей дорого; Томас, разумеется, ни о чем не знает, но ему и не нужно знать.

Он любит с отчаянной, по-юношески непосредственной страстью — свою жену, каждого из своих любовников и, конечно же, свои идеалы. Стоит особому блеску поселиться в глазах Томаса (верный признак того, что он снова влюблен) — как немая кухарка по приказу госпожи душит петуха, и Миранда перебирает теплые внутренности, чтобы убедиться: мужу не грозит ничего страшнее отказа. 

Все меняется, когда Томас знакомится с человеком по имени Джеймс МакГроу; глаза мужа сияют, в доме непрестанно говорят о великих свершениях, куриные сердца все как одно чернеют, а на вкус отдают гнилью. Много лет назад, когда Миранда в слепой самоуверенности юности сочла, что в совершенстве постигла свое ремесло, она решилась на приворот: ее невежество стоило ей возможности выносить дитя, а ее мужчине — жизни. Пережив мучительный выкидыш, Миранда зареклась обращаться к тем областям запретной магии, что слишком тесно связаны с человеческой кровью и плотью, но когда внутренности последней из птиц, что приносит ей Марта, оказываются кишащими могильными червями, Миранда осознает с обреченной решимостью: нет той цены, какую она не готова заплатить за жизнь Томаса.

Когда рок подходит так близко, не помогут ни птичьи косточки, ни резные фигурки из бирюзы, ни лоскутки кожи. Защитную магию можно упрятать в любую форму — и, поразмыслив, Миранда решает: вскоре она преподнесет Томасу особую, драгоценную книгу.

Миранда готовит амулет долго и тщательно, посылает угрюмую Марту добыть то желчь повешенного, то плаценту у падкой на деньги повитухи. На каждой странице она выводит невидимые знаки кончиками пальцев — те потом долго болят и порой кровоточат, и Миранда покупает плотные перчатки. Томас принимает томик Марка Аврелия с улыбкой, гладит ладонью кожу (не зная, конечно, о том, с кого ее сняли), благодарно целует Миранду в уголок губ.

«Обещай мне, — просит Миранда, — что ты будешь бережно хранить мой подарок. Это книга много для меня значит. Я хочу, чтобы теперь она принадлежала тебе». 

Томас обещает, и Миранда, успокоенная его словами и его улыбкой, представляет себе, как рок пораженно отступает за границу тьмы, которой она окутала мужа. 

Спустя три месяца жизнь напоминает Миранде: мужчины редко хранят обещания. 

***

Сильвер верит во все помаленьку: в Бога, в дьявола, в судьбу, в суеверия, даже самые нелепые. Это практично, думает он. Все равно что прятать монеты в разных ботинках и разных карманах. Знавал он людей, которые предпочитали голодать, но не расстаться с серебряным крестиком, а в юности долгое время делил матрас с парнем, который кидал в муравейник живых лягушек, а потом делал из их косточек талисманы (те неплохо расходились среди ворья). Еще раньше, пока жива была мать и они ютились в маленькой комнатке под чердаком, по соседству с ними обитала старуха, про которую все знали, что она — ведьма. Среди мальчишек бытовало мнение, что старуха та варит в котле детей, которым не посчастливится угодить в ее руки; дернуть ее за облезлую шаль считалось верхом героизма, а кинуть камнем вслед — поступком, достойным христианина. Джон был одним из немногих, кто старался держаться от нее подальше. Зимой их район накрыло неожиданное поветрие кори, и многие их тех, кто кричал «ведьма!», перестали появляться на улице. Что за этим последовало, маленький Джон не понял (догадался лишь спустя несколько лет) — однажды вечером мать заперла дверь их каморки и прижала его к груди, прикрыв уши ладонями.

Трезвый Флинт ни во что особенно не верит, пьяный — непоколебимо убежден в том, что он проклят. Чутье, предостерегавшее Сильвера не дразнить соседскую старуху, подсказывает ему: капитан может быть в чем-то прав.

— Нет, — уверенно возражает Мади (в темноте Сильвер почти не различает ее лица, только белки глаз блестят, как кости). — Тому, кто проклят, не будет везти. На удачу заговаривают, удачу выторговывают у тех, кто может ее дать. Может, кто-то плохо наколдовал ему мути? В Англии есть колдуны?

— В Англии кого только нет, — хмыкает Сильвер. 

Мади делает к нему шаг, берет его руку в свои и прижимает к груди — чуть пониже ключиц, чуть повыше привлекательных округлостей. Сквозь слой грубой ткани Сильверу что-то впивается в ладонь.

— Может быть, у него есть это? — с сомнением спрашивает Мади. — Защита. Палец, или язык, или глаз, который забрали у еще живого, а потом сделали его мертвым. Может, английские колдуны не уважают тех, у кого просят? Может, на твоем капитане начертали знаки, но плохо? Такое тоже бывает.

Ее беспокойство и тепло ее тела развеивают тревогу — Сильвер улыбается и обещает проверить.

 

Сильвер выполняет обещание со всем возможным тщанием; Флинт ухмыляется, но, трахнувшись разок, он на час-другой всегда становится расслабленным и мирным. Сильвер исследует его татуировки подушечками пальцев, а шрамы — языком; никакой черной магии, только чернила, огрубевшая кожа и соль, и все это больше похоже на постельные нежности, чем на попытку убедиться в чем-то. Когда Сильвер прижимается щекой к внутренней стороне его бедра, Флинт чуть шире раздвигает ноги — в его исполнении этот жест не несет ни капли покорности — и жестко берет за волосы, направляя. Сильвер проходится губами по головке полувставшего члена, обводит ее языком, с удовольствием подмечая, как у Флинта темнеют глаза, втягивает в рот, нижней губой ощущая торопливое биение пульса. 

Флинт смотрит на него, не отрываясь; грудь тяжело вздымается, зубы крепко сжаты, и пахнет от него мускусом, возбуждением и немного — ромом. Взять глубже он не дает — тянет за волосы от себя (вот же гребанная сила воли), ладонью обхватывает бедро, заставляя Сильвера перебраться повыше. 

— Теперь я, — хрипло говорит Флинт; на узкой койке не так уж много пространства для маневра, и он задевает ладонью обрубок ноги, но Сильвер ухитряется не вздрогнуть, а Флинт, кажется, и вовсе не обращает на это внимания.

Когда Флинт оказывается сверху, нависая, болтающийся на его шее амулет опускается Сильверу точно на грудь. Сильвер пристрастно изучил вещицу, даже расспросил о ней — он прихватывает ее ладонью, в который раз убеждаясь: просто дерево. 

Флинт целует его пальцы и фыркает, будто сам собой раздосадованный.

— Зря я тут лежу, что ли? — интересуется Сильвер, сглаживая неловкость, и легкомысленно думает (тому, как просто ему дается бесстрашное решение, очень способствуют сжавшиеся на соске губы): в конце концов, на его стороне Бог, дьявол и судьба — хоть что-нибудь защитит его от этого магического дерьма.

***

Спустя пару десятков средней паршивости лет Флинт говорит ему: 

— На память, — и протягивает проклятую книгу.

Сильвер знает, что та принадлежала сперва английскому лорду, Томасу Гамильтону, а позже — «миссис Барлоу», вдове этого самого лорда. Оба расстались с книгой незадолго до смерти — в том, что Флинт хочет отдать ее, чудится что-то зловещее, а Сильвер привык доверять интуиции.

— Прочитаешь хоть одну чертову книгу в своей жизни, — добавляет Флинт и улыбается так, что Сильвер думает: да будь ты проклят.

— Верну, когда снова увидимся, — обещает он, принимая подарок.

Флинт вздыхает, кажется, с облегчением.

— Куда ты денешься, — умиротворенно соглашается он.


End file.
